La ViDa No Es CoMo PaReCe SeR
by Chishira
Summary: -dejame ir!-le gritaba y golpeaba aquella puerta de metal...el amor puede llevarte por diferentes caminos...la obcesion, la venganza, ECT...-Te amo-dices suave, asercandote a mi labio...todo mi mundo es una mentira.
1. Chapter 1

"La vida no es como parece ser"

Algunas personas creen que la vida es como un cuento de hadas, toda una maravilla que todo está pintado de rosa…pero nada es lo que parece ser…hay vidas en todo este mundo que sufren aunque hay otros que si lo demuestre y otros que no…sufren de soledad, abandono, tristeza, amargura, etc. Hay diferentes motivos por que una persona sufre en este mundo de hambre, aislamiento, racismo, torturas...diferentes formas…

Todo esto que os estoy contando…se reduce a mi persona con tan solo 9 años huy de casa, escapando de mi padre que trataba de matarme, no entiendo porque tanto rencor hacia mi persona…

Flash back

-Pequeña ingrata ven aquí!- grita mientras corría detrás de mi, solo estaba a unos pocos metros para que me alcanzara y tropecé con una piedra. Caí de cara, me hice unos raspones en la cara trataba de levantarme cuando sentí que me agarraban del pelo, me levanto del suelo con fuerza. Gritaba por el dolor y para que me suelte- te dije que la cuidaras no que la hagas llorar- me tiro al suelo a una bofetada. Me levante despacio tratando de no caerme, mi cuerpo estaba emocionalmente y físicamente lastimado. Levante la vista buscando a aquel monstro que se hace llamar "papa" y lo vi hay cargando a mi hermanita pequeña, la miraba con cariño y a mí con... rabia, odio,...

Fin Flash Back

Os preguntareis como una niña de 9 años de clase alta que solo tenía que estudiar, jugar, ser un orgullo para su familia pudo sobrevivir 7 años en la calle, pasar a ser una señorita a un callejera que dormía en callejones. Bueno aquí comienza todo os contare desde el primer momento que escape de aquella casa...Aquí va la vida de una delincuente solitaria que se unió a la pandilla más peligrosa de toda España.


	2. Chapter 2

Dos meses después de haber huido de casa…

-y tu quien eres?-

Levente mi mirada lentamente localizando 2 personas de unos 14 y 16 años parados delante de mí. Los observe detenidamente cada rasgo, cada detalles..

Dos personas que se creían superior…el mayor con su sonrisa divertida y el menor con intriga.

Chasquee la lengua y me levante con la cabeza en alto, nadie ni nada me iba a volver a sentir inferior a ellos.

Le mire a los ojos a aquel chico pelo castaño y con dos marcas en cada mejilla. Comencé a caminar y pasar de ellos.

Flash back

-hola dulzura, que haces sola a estas hora de la noche?- un joven de unos 18 años se acerco a mi hablando, lo mire inocentemente

-Me perdí, podría ayudarme?- dije lentamente y bajo mirándole a los ojos. Este sonrió con malicia, divertido y me miro de pies a cabeza.

-claro, cariño. Ven sígueme- dijo tomándome de la mano. Me deje conducir por aquel hombre.

Fin flash Black

Pase al lado del mayor con la intensión de irme. Este me miro de reojo.

-Quien te crees para ignorarnos?- me dijo mientras me agarraba bruscamente del brazo que detuvo mi paso, mientras mi capucha se caía.

-Suéltame, estúpido- le grite mientras me zafe de su agarre, este me mira sorprendido al notar que no era quien él creía. Recogí mi capucha y me acerque a él mientras él seguía en shock- jamás en tu miserable vida me vuelvas a tocar- le susurre en su oído para luego darle un rodillazo en su parte baja.

Sonreí al ver como este caía al suelo por el dolor causado por mí. El niño que lo acompañaba lo socorro.

-que patético- dije mientras otra vez me encaminaba hacia la salida de ese callejón. Me detuve mirando aquella escena estúpida.

Comencé a caminar por las calles de aquella jodida cuidad.

Debería…

Flash Black

-tienes hambre?- me dijo deteniendo su andar frente un puesto de comida. Me miro esperando mi respuesta.

Mire a mí alrededor observando todos los detalles.

-si- dije contenta…me sentía segura con aquel joven, una sensación rara…

-vale, ven vamos a sentarnos- me soltó de la mano y se encamino adentrase a aquel lugar, me quede parada mirando cómo se alejaba, aquella sensación desapareció.

-oe, vienes?- dijo saliendo del puesto de comida

-no me siento segura- dije lo más bajo posible pero él lo llego a escuchar. Sentí y escuche como se acercaba a mí. Retrocedí por aquel acercamiento tan inesperado hasta llegar al punto de estar en la avenida pero él me detuvo y me abrazo.

-no tienes por qué sentirte insegura…-dijo mientras comenzaba a oler mi cabello-…estoy aquí para ti para y tu para mi…-beso mi cuello despacio, sentí mi cuerpo temblar- para siempre- dijo por ultimo.

lo mire horrorizada…mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar y sentir su tacto

Fin Flash Black

Aquel maldito me sigue buscando…

Debería enfrentarlo…

Después de tanto tiempo me sigue queriendo, me sigue deseando…

Mire a l alrededor, jamás iba a volver a aquel lugar donde tuvo que huir varias veces. No volveré a ser un juguete mas del montón…aquel hombre se arrepentirá de haberme torturado…

-ella es…- dijo el aquel jovencito mirando por donde se fue aquella muchacha

-si es ella.-dijo levantándose del suelo y mirando por la misma dirección de su compañero


End file.
